Talk:Survivalist Game Wiki
Publicity for Survivalist! I think that this game deserves a lot more attention than it gets! There are only 3 videos of this game on YouTube and until I made this wiki there wasn't a wiki for it either! If any of you guys are up for it, buy this game (it costs just £2!) and start a YouTube series on it. You would definitely get my like! check this out for more info: http://marketplace.xbox.com/en-us/Product/Survivalist/66acd000-77fe-1000-9115-d80258550e1e Also huge respect to lolznoob for creating such an awesome game! FatSausage2011 (talk) 19:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to help out with entries, videos, and images, but it just feels wrong when the main page states the game is for 360 and the wiki address reflects that as well, but I play on PC. Brigand231 (talk) 02:33, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Recent Changes I moved the contents from the main page into a page about the game itself. I also made pages for each of the skills, but I may be wrong about some skills and what they do and how to increase them. Those articles need pictures as well. If you spot any flaws with the article or have any pics to upload, go ahead and fix it! Thanks! paulhs94 (talk) 4:13 pm, April 12, 2014 (EST) My Request Since I've greatly contributed to this wiki, I truly feel that I should be this wiki's administrator. I could definitely help out a lot easier. Can the founder or a global wikia staff member give me a raise? I've proven to be an admin. Also, if you could, please(If no one else already asked) have me as this wikis caregiver since the founder seemed to have abandoned here.TWDFan630 (talk) 13:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't think the founder is watching this wiki. If you open the game and look for the email address given you can contact them. Lakeside (talk) 11:27, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Someone needs to adopt this wiki then. TWDFan630 said he couldn't though due to bans from other wikis? Jonius7 (talk) 14:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Tidying up Main Page I've made a whole bunch of changes to the main page. Removed the squishy table in favour of a multi-column div. I'm not exactly experienced with this stuff, but I managed to grab some Templates from Wikipedia for the multi-columns. There is more to be done. Eventually the list of all items/locations/etc should be made way for links to actual article pages about a particular category. Jonius7 (talk) 14:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Future of the Wiki I've posted this elsewhere including on my blog, but putting this here in case any guests come across it. I plan to adopt this Wiki. 3 Main reasons I am asking to adopt this wiki for admin/bureaucrat permissions: * Request for a Wiki Name/URL Change * Change the design theme. * Clean up categories and pages. More to come, Adoption should be a week away. Jonius7 (talk) 00:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Have you had a reply yet about adopting the wiki? Lakeside (talk) 09:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Lakeside There's a queue, you can see it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests We're halfway down the list, we have to wait until staff view the eariler adoption requests. The earliest requests are from 6 December, a week before ours. Jonius7 (talk) 12:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Contents How do I add to and edit entries for the contents div table? Was going to add a link to the Talk page as quite hard to find it with the wiki's rather odd default menu system. Lakeside (talk) 09:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) The contents table is a regular table (with some CSS), just double click it in VisualEditor. If it's a general page though, put it in the General Pages section. Jonius7 (talk) 12:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) About the new Main Page Headings They look all right, except when they're too close to each other. This is due to the current content, some sections are only a few lines. Considering further fixes, because I'm a perfectionist. :P Jonius7 (talk) 02:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Differentiating between Community and Location Currently right now the same name community and location link to the same page, so we have duplicated links. I need to think of a solution. --[[User:Jonius7|'Jonius7']] [[Message_Wall:Jonius7|'wall']] 05:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC)